unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Tempe Girl
|image = |sex = Female |race = Hispanic/Native |location = Tempe, Arizona |found = April 27, 2002 |span = |postmortem interval = 24 hours |body condition = |age approximation = 15 - 19 |height approximation = 5' - 5'2" |weight approximation = 120 - 125 pounds |cause of death = Cocaine overdose |caption = }}Tempe Girl was a teenager who died of a cocaine overdose in Tempe, Arizona in 2002. Case The unidentified woman was found behind a business around 1850 East University Drive in Tempe, Arizona, by an employee. Nearby her body was a CD case with fingerprints on it, leading authorities to a local woman. The woman, who owned the CD case, last left it in her car and didn't know who the unidentified woman was, but her boyfriend had access to her car the day before the unidentified woman was found and knew who she was. The driver claimed to have picked the unidentified woman up as a hitchhiker near 32nd Street and Greenway Road in Phoenix, Arizona. While driving, she supposedly told him in Spanish that she was disowned from her family for being a recreational drug user, didn't have anywhere to stay, and she wanted to buy tickets to a concert. However, the unidentified woman changed her mind and decided to buy cocaine off of the other passenger in the car, who was a drug dealer. Depending on the source, the drug dealer was either already in the car when she'd been picked up or the drug dealer was picked up later on. The unidentified woman began convulsing after snorting cocaine, which led to the driver pulling over and telling the drug dealer to call somebody. A 9-1-1 call was made to the Tempe Police near where her body was found, but it was unintelligible. It's unknown if the unidentified woman fell out of the car, got out on her own, been pushed out, or carried out the car. Due to the medical examiner being unable to determine her exact age or if she was still alive when she left the vehicle, police were unable to press charges against the driver. Characteristics *She had brown eyes. *Her hair was straight. black, and 12 to 12.5 inches long. *She had two noticeable scars: one on the back of her left hand in the shape of a "T" and the other was on top of her left shoulder. *Her nails were painted with faded purple nail polish. *She may have been a Spanish speaker. Clothing and belongings *A red halter top. *Watch L.A. brand blue jeans with a side zipper and eyelets on the waistband. *Blue underwear. *One Lower Eastside black slip-on dress shoe, size 6.5 and with a 3-inch wedge heel. *A purple elastic hair tie was on her right wrist. Gallery Tempe Girl Reconstruction 002.jpg maricopa Arizona Jane Doe April 2002.jpg 02-1368shoe.jpg 02-1368waistband.jpg Sources * * * * * *''AZ Central'' *''CNN'' Category:Overdoses Category:Hispanic Category:2002 discoveries Category:People found in Arizona Category:Female Category:Native American Category:Young adults Category:Teenagers Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:Cases over 10 years old Category:Recognizable faces Category:Possibly foreign Category:1980s births Category:Drug users Category:Accidental deaths Category:Seen alive Category:Current NCMEC cases